


27 Names

by were_lemur



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	27 Names

He doesn't have the names written down.

He doesn't need to. He closes his eyes and they're there, waiting in ambush between axon and dendrite, echoing through his brain in the long hours between shut-eye and nightmare. They will, he suspects, be the last thought he thinks as he lies dying: the names of the twenty-seven victims who died on his watch.

The men and women he failed, not once but twice.

Twenty-seven names he can't forget. No matter how many people he saves with scalpel and syringe, knowledge and instinct, he won't _let_ himself forget. Can't let himself forgive.


End file.
